


How to Say I Love You

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Happy Birthday Loui!  words are snog, petal and Mozart.  Enjoy your day! Rated for language.  WARNING - MAJOR FLUFF TOTAL OOC.  I'd swear here if I could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I own nothing and make nothing, characters are entirely JK's and whoever publishes.

 

This fiction is beta'd by Shadowites Rules, in particular WeaslyWench.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Harry, open it!” the group said in unison as an eagle owl dropped a package, and letter, in Harry’s lap. 

“No!”

“Oh, come on….”

“NO!”

“What’re you gonna do with it then, hmmm?” 

“Nothing….”

“Nothing!”

“Yup.”

“Haaaaarrrrryyyy…”

“Fuck off.”

“Please open it.”

“No. Go away!”

“Awww, go on…”

“No!”

“But--”

“FUCK OFF!”

The dark-haired boy stormed out of Gryffindor tower clutching the note tightly in one hand and the box in the other. He’d had enough! Since when had his private life become fodder for his friends' entertainment?

 _‘Bunch of gossip mongers,’_ he told himself.

He stomped through Hogwarts empty halls until he found himself in the Room of Requirement. Slowly he slumped down against the wall until he was sitting, his hands still tightly grasping the letter, and package.

He set both down upon his outstretched legs; he knew who they were from, and he was dreading what was contained inside both. With trembling hands, he reached out and broke the seal upon the note; as he did, a bright burst of magic erupted from the folded parchment…

_Harry,_

_Open the package first…._

Harry sighed heavily. He picked up the small box and carefully ripped away the brown paper it was wrapped in. Inside, he found a beautifully carved wooden box. He smiled slightly, and then looked back at the note confused….

_Open the box…._

Carefully, he opened the lid. Rose petals burst forth, showering over his head. He gently reached out and grasped one delicate petal before it landed on the floor. It was so soft and silky. It reminded him of his love’s skin. Tears prickled his eyes as he gently rubbed the bright red petal between his fingers. He completely forgot to look inside the box as the scent of roses invaded his senses, and memories of the one he loved took over his thoughts. His tears began to flow freely as he thought about the his lover, the one who had been gone for so long….

Too long….

A desperate sob escaped from his mouth as he collapsed on his side. Oh Gods, he missed his lover. His chest ached, and he did nothing except cry his heart out, the letter clutched in his fist, desperately pressed against his breast. He was aware of nothing except this longing, desperate need.

Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in two strong arms, a soft voice in his ear…

“Harry, love,” the familiar voice full of concern whispered gently. “Oh, my sweet, what’s wrong? Did you not like my gift?”

Harry looked up through damp eyes. “Draco,” he gasped. “Oh, Draco!” He sat up and clung desperately to the one he had been missing.

Draco held him close, running his hand through his hair until he calmed down. He looked down at the crumpled letter and the discarded box. “Harry… Oh, my sweet, Harry, you didn’t finish reading your letter,” he said, chuckling slightly.

Harry sniffed noisily. “Um,” he said distractedly. “No.” He looked up at Draco, confused. “Draco, what’re you doing here?”

“My trial is over, love. I’m free to come back to Hogwarts,” he said confidently. “Finish reading my letter, Harry.”

Harry’s smile was blinding when he heard Draco’s words. “You’re back for good?” he asked breathlessly.

“Read, my darling,” Draco replied.

Harry sat up, leaning against the boy he loved. He reached out and smoothed out the note; looking down he read aloud…

_“Harry,_

_My dear, sweet, Harry, your testimony must have worked; they are finally letting me come home. I have missed you more than I can say….”_

As Harry read, an aria began to play notes rising off the page like light shining off the leaves of trees. Harry recognised the song. Draco had sung it to him over and over during the war when they were alone together…

 _‘Mozart,’_ he thought, _‘Don Giovanni’s Serenade.’_

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears again as he continued to read….

_“I am coming to you, my love, and I never again want us to have any distance between us. I never again want to be away from your side. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and until the end of time, if I can manage it. And you know, a Malfoy always gets what they want._

_Look for me, love, and open your box, and when you see me, place what is in the box on your finger, my darling Harry, and tell me ‘yes.’_

_Your devoted,_

_Draco”_

Harry gasped and looked up into Draco’s silvery-blue eyes. “Draco,” he said quietly.

Draco reached down and took the discarded box; turning to face the other boy, he opened it and presented it to Harry.

“Marry me, Harry?” he asked, a desperate note to his trembling voice.

Harry looked down at the opened box. A beautiful silver ring lay nestled amongst a dark red velvet lining. The ring had ancient runes etched around it with a deep blue sapphire set amongst a cluster of rubies.

Harry reached out trembling; his fingers gently touched the ring as if he thought it wasn’t really there. 

“Yes,” he whispered, locking eyes with his true love.

Draco smiled; tears in his own eyes, he leaned forward and touched his lips to Harry’s for the first time in many months. Harry sighed and melted.

Draco pulled back grasping Harry’s hand, “For pity’s sake, Potter, put the damn ring on, so I can get a proper snog!”


End file.
